Of Rings and Needles
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: So maybe Tsuna doesn't completely trust Mukuro yet, but that's understandable ... right? -Mukuro X Tsuna, hinted Ken X Chikusa-


Having a relationship with Mukuro was one thing, but letting him anywhere _near_ Tsuna with a sharp object was something else all together. Just seeing the younger (but taller) boy approaching him with a glinting needle in hand had sent Tsuna into a nervous anxiety and, at current time, had him pressed firmly against the wall as he tried in vain to get the other to back off. Of course, ever the persistent one, Mukuro was firmly standing his ground.

"What are you doing with that needle?" Was the stuttered inquiry.

"I want to pierce your ear."

"What!?" Tsuna cried in dismay, shooting past nervous anxiety and straight into panicked horror.

Mukuro giggled – Yes! Giggled! He was obviously enjoying this way too much, the damn sadist! - and pressed even closer to the brunette, keeping him firmly pinned against the cold wall. Not like he'd actually bolt for the front door or anything, but, honestly, Mukuro enjoyed the feel of their bodies against one anothers. "Don't be nervous. It's a simple, painless procedure and I'll be done in five minutes tops."

Tsuna could feel the blood draining from his face. There was no way this was happening without anyone around the stop it, or at the very least, to witness. "It's not the pain I'm worried about!"

Multi-colored eyes blinked curiously, his expression proving that he really didn't understand why his lover was so distressed if it wasn't because of the possibility of pain. "Oh? Then what _are_ you worried about?"

"Um ..." Should he go there?

"Yeah?"

_Should_ he go there? "Er ..."

"I'm waiting, Tsuna-chan."

He definitely wasn't going to go there. "I'd just – much rather have a professional do it. You know," A nervous laugh, far too nervous not to be noticed for what it was, but Mukuro either _really_ didn't catch it or choose to ignore it. "sterilized environment and all that."

"Hmm ..." The dark haired boy pulled back slightly, clearly pondering this.

Oh, thank god! Tsuna was free! He'd be left alone and Mukuro would put the needle away and -

"But I did Ken's piercing and it's fine."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _What!? _"Eh? Wha-what piercing? His ears aren't pierced ... are they?"

Mukuro directed a dazzling smile at him. "Oh, it's not his ears I pierced."

_O ... k. _

"Well, I'd really much rather go to a prof-"

"Stop being such a baby!" Grabbing onto Tsuna's thin wrist, he all but yanked him into the living room where he unceremoniously shoved him onto the couch they occasionally shared. As the mafia boss floundered helplessly, Mukuro plopped down beside him, dual eyes glinting mischievously as he reached for the virgin ear closest to him. "Now come here,"

He had to at least _try_ to get out of this – after all, what would his mother say? Oh god, that aside, what if Mukuro tried to kill him!? It wouldn't be that hard to stab the needle into his eye, not to mention a few other choice places. His stomach did a nice somersault at the thought of the needle being rammed into his ear cavity to leave him deaf and, undoubtedly, scarred. "Wha-what if you do something wrong!?" Tsuna practically wailed, leaning as far from Mukuro as his grasping hands would allow.

"I won't."

"What if it gets infected and my ear has to be removed!?"

A gentle, amused chuckle. "Your being silly."

"No I'm not!"

"Just take a deep breath ..."

"Please, Mukuro, stop!"

Pulling back, the raven haired boy smiled widely at him, laughter dancing in his blue and red eyes. "Stop what? The needles already in."

An uncomfortable silence descended in the room and, slowly, Tsuna brought his hand up to feel the cool metal poking from the lobe of his ear. It didn't really hurt – there was just a soft tingling that was gradually working it's way up to a burn but other then that ...

"Oh."

Mukuro giggled again, hopping up with a little more happiness then he should have had after putting a whole in his sort-of-maybe-boyfriend's ear. "See? Now let me get the ring and put it in!" He disappeared into hall, either ducking into the bathroom or the bed room that Tsuna was gradually coming to know as _theirs_. Hesitantly, the Vongola heir reached behind his ear to gingerly poke at the sharp end of the needle that was jutting out of his flesh. Yep, it was definitely in there. He couldn't help but wince slightly.

"Now, you have to clean it regularly, but I can help you with that." Mukuro lightly informed him as he returned, sitting next to Tsuna once again. With one fluid motion, the silver ring was slid into place and the needle removed and the illusionist sat back to appreciate his work. Under his gaze, Tsuna wasn't able to keep the smile off his face.

"Is it me?" He asked gently, truthfully hoping it _was_ him after that ordeal.

"It's you." Mukuro confirmed before leaning forward to press a kiss against almost too soft lips. Gently, Tsuna returned the gesture – their kiss lazy and unhurried as they merely soaked in the after glow of their first 'bonding moment' (as Mukuro would later claim it to be).

Pulling away, the brunette blinked at his partner curiously. "So, what _did_ you pierce on Ken?"

A feral grin claimed Mukuro's face and, slowly, he leaned forward to whisper against the outer shell of Tsuna's newly pierced ear. "Let's just say, it's something that keeps Chikusa very interested in him ..."

(XxXxX)

FIN

Ah, Mukuro X Tsuna ... such a love/terror filled relationship. (le sigh) Please tell me what think about my first ever fic for this pairing! I really like how they look and act together (though my true love is Hibari X Takeshi XD) and I'd really like to see more fics for these two! They rock! Well ... Mukuro rocks period, but when he's harassing Tsuna, that just makes it all the better.

And the inspiration for this came partially from looking at Mukuro X Tsuna fanart (in almost every single one, Tsuna is shirking away from or just being down right terrified of Mukuro and what he's doing to him) and partially from (the ridiculously horrible song) 'Girlfriend' by (the ridiculously horrible singer) Avril Lavigne. So, yeah ... it just sort of came to me and I ran with it.

Also, I'd like to point out that I took a heaping amount of liberty with their relationship and (to some extent) behavior, so why don't we say this is slightly AU, hmm? And ... I got my lobes pierced with a piercing gun 12 times (though at one point it had worked its way up into the cartilage) and I've only had 4 done with a needle (all in the cartilage) so, I myself don't know if it hurts with a needle in the lobe, but I can say BOTH ways hurt in the upper part. Though, all my ear piercings hurt whereas my eyebrow did not hurt at all ... hm. Go figure. O.o


End file.
